1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to magnetic recording and reproducing apparatus, such as, video tape recording and reproducing apparatus (VTR), and more particularly, is directed to an improved automatic tape loading and unloading device for such apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Existing video tape recording and reproducing apparatus generally comprise a tape guide drum having a rotary magnetic head assembly associated therewith to record or reproduce video signals on a magnetic tape which is usually wound on supply and take-up reels with the tape beneath such reels being wrapped about a portion of the circumferential surface of the drum and being driven by a cooperating capstan and pinch roller and by suitable rotation of the take-up reel. In preparing such a video tape recording and reproducing apparatus for operation, the tape extending between the supply and take-up reels, which are preferably contained in a cassette, must be wrapped about at least a portion of the drum circumference so that the tape will be guided thereby with respect to the rotary magnetic head assembly.
One type of previously proposed automatic tape loading and unloading device for wrapping the tape extending between the supply and take-up reels about a portion of the circumferential surface of the drum is disclosed in detail in U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,805, issued June 28, 1974, having a common assignee herewith and includes a rotatable support member, in the form of a ring, extending around the guide drum in a plane that is inclined with respect thereto. The support ring includes a tape engaging member, such as a guide pin, extending from a rotatable arm supported by the support ring, the guide pin projecting upwardly from the support ring so as to extend into an opening of the cassette for engagement with the tape therein when the ring is an inactive or starting positon. The tape engaging member or pin draws a loop of tape from the cassette and wraps one side of the tape loop around the guide drum upon rotation of the ring to an operative position during a tape loading operation.
However, the guide drum and support ring are both inclined at different angles with respect to the cassette holder. Thus, the tape engaging member or guide pin secured to the support ring is also inclined with respect to the cassette holder and the tape positioned therein. As a result of such inclination of the guide pin, the tape engaged thereby tends to shift upwardly towards the free end of the guide pin, that is, in the widthwise direction of the tape, during the loading operation of the tape on the tape guide drum. This is particularly applicable when the guide pin is comprised of a rotatable roller which is provided for smooth loading of the tape about the guide drum. Conventionally, a guide pin flange has been provided at the upper or free end of the guide pin for retaining the tape on the guide pin during the loading operation. However, since the tape has a tendency to shift upwardly on the guide pin, the tape is often bunched or creased against the flange, causing possible damage to the tape or to any recording made therein during operation of the magnetic recording and/or reproducing apparatus.